


A Convenient Wife

by MIA_SAN_MIA



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-08-18 22:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIA_SAN_MIA/pseuds/MIA_SAN_MIA
Summary: He had everything but a wife ... and a little love.The announcement of the engagement between Jack Liam Ridley-Lowden and Fallon Carrington was on everyone's lips. It seemed that the firstborn of one of the most important families in New York was engaged to a girl ... of his class.Would that commitment have something to do with a deal between Fallon and Jack to get rid of the pressure of their respective parents or would it be something else? Would the relationship that for all was "the couple of the moment" have any future?





	1. the new gossip

Fallon rolled his eyes when his father joined her in the dining room, threw a folded newspaper at her.

Fallon gave him a scathing look

“Do you want to explain what this is ? ”Blake demanded while opening his jacket

Fallon narrowed his eyes and smiled mischievously "It's a newspaper, father"

Blake sighed dramatically “Don't play funny with me, Fallon . You are on the front page! ”

Fallon made an O with his lips and smiling he opened the newspaper “I look good ? "

“Still not fun”

“What ? " Fallon growled after taking a quick look at her image with the stranger there was ...

“If you know who it is ? "

“A man ? "

" Fallon !"

“Oh God .. What the hell is going on here ?" Alexis made his appearance wearing a tight suit and a huge hat.

"Your daughter is playing the tramp!""

“I am not a tramp! And that term is so old-fashioned, Blake." Fallon hit the table with his hand.

“Don't tell me the terms I can use or not, I'm your father !"

“Do you want to stop screaming ?" Alexis interrupted them, holding a hand to his temple.

“Who is asking for your opinion ?"" Fallon pointed it with the fork and Alexis backed away with a gesture of disgust

“I told you that he was missing spanking when he was a baby .." 

"Alexis .." Blake whispered, resisting the temptation to grab his ex-wife's neck and squeeze him .. just a little ...

“She is a wild one ! "

“ Hello ? She is still here ” Fallon greeted them“ Thank you ”

Alexis took a seat away from her daughter and looked at her ex-husband “ Well ? What's up ? " 

“Your daughter has a clandestine romance,” Blake muttered. “And she is surely poor ! "

"That's none of your business, father." Fallon almost crossed his arms and pouted. "And it's not your problem either." He warned his mother that he was already smiling like a Cheshire Cat.

"Just two questions" Alexis begging his guard

They failed to study for a moment “What ? "

Alexis leaned toward Fallon “Do you do well and have a brother ? "

Blake opened his mouth suddenly and Fallon rose like a spring "I can't believe you just asked that ..."

“ What ? A woman has her needs ”Alexis commented before pouring coffee

“You are a total shameless ! "Blake snapped rising from his seat" And you ... We're not done "

"Well, I'm done ..." Fallon wiped his mouth with a napkin "Don't wait for me late" he waved and Blake groaned

“She is going to be my death ! "

" Still you can let Jeff and marry you out of your financial predicament"

“That will never happen ! "Blake yelled at her and then took her by the hair, forcing her to look him in the eye." And you better not support that stupidity. "

“Or what ? "

Blake pulling his ex's hair "Or I kick you out of here"

"O dear, you know you can't, the old man ..."

"I do not care" Blake let go abruptly and went

* * *

"What do you think?" The saleswoman held out the ring.

It was a princess cut diamond of exquisite quality. With each movement of his hand, the prisms contained inside the jewel bathed the walls with the tones of the rainbow.

It was perfect.

“ Great. I will need it in a size five. "

The saleswoman smiled, but not because she had just made a sale and probably earned a commission; He really smiled, one of those smiles that were reflected in his eyes.

“ He will love it. Trust me. "

“ He would love anything he gave him, but he would definitely love this ring …” Jack smiled back and the woman left him alone.

"I hope so ..." He ran a hand through his hair, then his mobile phone rang.

It was her.

“Then ? " The urgent comment

“Not even a hello ? Good morning ?" She replied

Jack smiled at the signs of his warrior character, he just hoped that the decision she made was consistent with the ring ...

"Good morning, Miss Fallon " a pause to smile "How did you spend the night ?" 

"I thought about your proposal ..." she was also nervous

Jack didn't know if that was good or bad

"Now who is the impolite ? "

"Now you're nice, huh?"

"I just wanted to lighten the environment ... without pressure"

" Pressure ? Who said that ? Only if I don't achieve this fusion, I will lose my family's business . My father will repudiate me at an epic level and my lifestyle is in danger… ”

"Hey, I have a hard time here too"

"Clear. You get married and your mom leaves you free to know the world. Tremendous sacrifice Liam ”

"You still don't know her"

"So is it Cruela De Vil or Úrsula ?"

The was started to laugh , "I can not decide" 

" This well. I will give you my professional opinion" 

"So…"

"Do you know that we go on the front page… in several newspapers ? " 

The deep drink "and what do they say ? How good is the photo ? "

" Neglect your face is still a mystery"

He let out a long sigh of relief. "That's good, right ? "

" Liam ..."

"Yes ? "

"Let's do it"

"Are you … sure ? "

"Yes I accept"

"There is that relief ! "Could not help saying

"See you tonight ? "

" I'll be there"


	2. A world like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallon and Liam make their first appearance as a couple, she wants to set the Limits, Liam has doubts ...

Liam bit his lips when he saw Fallon . He opened his mouth and closed it again. He got out of the car and opened the door. He was stunned.

Fallon entered and Liam started the car . Then he said: " It is s very beautiful."

" Was not that what he wanted s ? "

Liam could only smile at his comment. The woman next to him was a real beauty. "How is your father?"

Fallon snorted "Thinking of meeting the father of the bride so early?" She teased

Liam looked away from the road and watched her for a moment "I just wanted to be cuts"

"Save it"

“ I'm going to need you like this for several days, Fallon , until my ex convinces himself that he should leave me alone. You 'll pay more than you earn s now. "

" Why play a fake role?"

It was Liam's turn to make a face “ Only before the woman I dislike. "

"And before your mother" It was not a question.

Liam felt his chin contract, he chose to remain focused on the road.

“It's not for you to get like this. We both know our functions, while we both respect the functions we must fulfill, nothing will go wrong. ”

After giving a double at the entrance, Liam spoke again

“ Well, we are here. "

Fallon raised an eyebrow. " Are you going to introduce me to your ex?"

" Of course. "

“Aren't you afraid this is a mess you can't handle? Isn't it a lot of pressure for you? ”

"I'm supposed to ask you that, not the other way around "

"Don't apply the pre-established machismo with me, " she warned him defiantly

Liam sighed “ Hey, Fallon , if you feel uncomfortable, we could spend the night in… another place. "

“ Do not worry. I'm fine. "

* * *

All eyes on the gala danced from one place to them. Liam could not help but tense when the murmurs were present. A Fallon cared little, swam like a shark in its own tank, that a little relief to Liam , but still could not relax at all.

Fallon perceived it

“ I would like to dance with you. "

Liam looked at her expectantly and confused. “ Hnmm … Yes Why not? And what are we here for… ”

She let him hold her against him. Slow steps helped decrease tension. "You have to relax"

"Forget to mention that I am a bookworm and I hate parties?"

Fallon frowned, even pulled away from him so he could see him in the face. Liam's face confirmed that he would rather be somewhere else than that one.

"Just kidding, right?"

Liam shook his head

“What kind of man are you? And what era do you come from? ”

Liam twisted his lips in a half smile, Fallon hit her "You have to go out more"

Liam nodded " On Monday I will go see you at the office and invite you to lunch."

Fallon sighed dramatically before answering “ I will not be able to accept , because I have a lot of work. Thank you anyway."

“ At the time I will invite you, you will have no obligations. Are we going to have dinner? "

"I don't think so, after leaving my job I have other obligations." She lied

Liam laughed “ Are you married? The bookworm is supposed to be me. Not you, never you ”

She sighed with resignation “This is a business, Liam . A transaction, we are not friends or want to be. The less you know about me and I about you, the better for both of you. ”

Fallon's coldness left him baffled.

“ Do you want a glass of champagne? "

" Don't bother, I came to get rid of a commitment, you don't have to be aware of me"

"As you wish" Liam tried not to sound hurt by his contempt. But Fallon was too insightful even for him .

"Are you sure you're okay?" I ask cautiously.

" When I was a child my parents always celebrated big parties ... I wanted to be big and be in many of them, to know the world around them ..." A note of melancholy invaded him

“ What happened when you grew up? You like ?"

"Do not. Not at all. It seems to me that there is a lot of falsehood in people and I don't want that for me. ” Liam stopped and Fallon met his tormented gaze.

"That ..." Fallon found herself speechless and that terrified her.

"I feel sorry, right?" Liam picked up a Martini when the waiter passed by "Ten, I don't mean to ruin your night with my dumb things"

Fallon held the Martini in his hands even thinking about what had just happened to him

A flirtatious female voice came after them

"Jack ... damn Liam Van Kirk"

Liam looked for Fallon's gaze urgently before turning around and facing the woman who monopolized his nightmares.

"Hello, Ash ..." Liam simply greet

"Don't you introduce me to your ... friend?" The blonde fumbled with her gaze the look of Fallon

Fallon received her with a sly smile "Hello, I'm Fallon ..." look at Liam before continuing "Her fiancee"


End file.
